


Hero Of My Loins

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV), The Spirit (2008)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spirit had a will over Mike Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Of My Loins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spross/gifts).



this "spirit" guy seems so fucking familiar, and mike can't figure out why. when he shoves a damn near animalistic hand down the front of his slacks, his thumb instantly brushing the head, he's there. that fucking cheesy grin, the eyes behind the black mask, those eyes, those -- 

_h-harvey_.


End file.
